creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ArmoredChair15
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Assassin's Creed: Dark Blade page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:25, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Categories Please stop labeling stories as Troll Pastas or Horrible Troll Pastas. Thank you I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 22:29, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but there's just horrible stories. Due to your warning, I will stop, though. ArmoredChair15 (talk) 22:33, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Look, Delete my name off of your profile. And also, ruby is seven years old. Thank you for your rating on my pasta. I am an admin and a main user on this site. Contact me if needed! Thanks! Cpl. Peas (talk) 00:35, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Ruby is seven? Then why does she sound like an adult, and also, why did you say DELETE MY NAME OFF YOUR PROFILE? What name? Where? ArmoredChair15 (talk) 00:38, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Cpl. Peas, you are not an admin. Please don't go around saying you are. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 00:44, May 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:A question I don't see why not. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 01:30, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :If you post it on TPW, be sure to post it under Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll and Category:Deletion Log Refugees. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 01:35, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Just saying My friend cpl. peas said you were being mean to him and for some reason he got blocked. Please message me as soon as you can so we can discuss this. thanks. MasterChief3 (talk) 20:00, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Armored... It has been matter of concern your recent behavior against the authors of bad pastas. The consensus reached between the users who discussed your behavior is that it has been extremely vicious and destructive, and that nothing good can come from it. Could you please tone down your rage to avoid making posts that can be considered as direct attacks towards users or pastas? Thank you. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 00:40, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll try to stop getting angry. I'll instead, leave constructive critisicm to help the pasta users. I just get annoyed by the fact people STILL don't know how to make creepy stories. Thanks for telling me, otherwise I would've become a rage pot. Let that be lesson for you! (talk) 00:56, May 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thank you for understanding. Trust me, I know your pain. As a VCROC member, one of my duties is to delete pastas that don't meet the quality requeriments. And it does happen often. Also pastas that are about overused themes, which happen even more often. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 01:02, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your opinion I'm glad you like my pasta. I didn't really try that hard,to be honest. I just thought of one creature and slap it in a story, simple as that. I hope you have good opinions on your pastas too. Arigarmy (talk) 16:42, May 26, 2013 (UTC)Arigarmy